


To Tanaka

by ImDivingDeep



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:10:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDivingDeep/pseuds/ImDivingDeep
Summary: Ennoshita finally decides to confess to Tanaka through a love letter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fluffy it made me blush while writing. 
> 
> I have no regrets :D

"Hey Ryuu,  
I'm hoping this letter finds you well because I really don't have the courage to tell you directly. 

You have always been a good friend to me, always cheering me up when I didn't even know I was feeling down. And somewhere along the way I fell in love with that smile of yours. 

During the Wakutani match you gave me the courage to keep going, your bright smile enlightened the path I should take. You're the reason I didn't run away again.

I thought I had my feelings under control but lately you are all I think about. After the Wakutani match I knew for sure, this isn't just a simple crush anymore. I'm hopelessly in love with you. 

And everytime you take your shirt off on the court it drives me crazy. Everytime you swoon over Shimizu it breakes my heart. Everytime I see you spike it amazes me. And I know you're worried about the upcoming matches, I could see it in your eyes when coach Ukai gave his speech earlier. But I know you'll do great, you always manage to surprise everyone and I know you'll do it again tomorrow. 

So, Tanaka Ryuunosuke, will you surprise me again and go on a date with me? 

Ennoshita Chikara"

All Nishinoya knew was that the letter in his hands was to be delivered to Tanaka in the utmost secrecy. Ennoshita had forbidden him from taking a look inside and while very curious, Noya was a good friend. Ryuu will probably tell him all about it later, they're best friends after all! 

And that is why Noya was now on his way to the Tanaka's house with a letter safely clutched to his chest. He called Ryuu earlier to say that he was coming over to deliver something. 

\--

Ryuu wondered if he left something behind in the school gym. Why else would Noya suddenly come over to deliver something? Noya did stay behind with Ennoshita for some strange reason, maybe it had something to do with that? 

It didn't take long before he heard a knock on the door and when he opened it he was greeted by a very enthusiastic Noya. 

"Ryuu! I have something for you, my bro. "

He was waving an envelope up and down. An envelope? Did he finally get a love letter!? He grabbed the envelope out of Noya's hands and stared at his neatly written name. Must be from someone who is smart, was Ryuu's conclusion. Only smart people write that pretty. 

"Is this... a love letter Noya!?"

"Uhh... maybe? Ennoshita told me not to look. "

Ah so it was Ennoshita's handwriting, that explains!

"Can you maybe let me in your house now? I'm freezing here." 

Ryuu didn't even realize they were still standing in the doorway, he was too busy staring at this envelope. He quickly stepped aside to let Noya in and they walked towards Ryuu's room. 

"Okay, I'm opening it... But I'm going to read it first! It's probably just a letter on how to improve either my spikes or my grades. "

Though Ryuu still had some hope left that Ennoshita noticed his awkward flirting and that this was indeed a love letter. He slowly opened the envelope and took the letter out. Almost immediately his mouth fell wide open. He could sense Noya's confused stare as all different kinds of emotions went through him. By the end of the letter he was crying manly tears. 

"You okay bro? Let me read that. "

Noya now looked confused and worried at the same time. Ryuu however kept the letter close to his chest. 

"No! I'm sorry Noya but this... this..."

Ryuu was an absolute sobbing mess by now and Noya knew better than to pry. He would get it out of them someday. 

"I'm sorry Noya but I have to leave now, I'm going to check if Ennoshita is still awake. Thanks though, for delivering this. I'll fill you in later, ok? "

"Sure, it's a promise though so don't forget!" 

And so they walked out of the house with Ryuu sprinting full speed ahead towards Ennoshita's house. 

\--

Ennoshita had never been this nervous in his entire life, not even during the Wakutani match. At least with volleyball he knew what to expect. But confessing to someone? He had no idea what was going to happen now. Would Tanaka be disgusted? Or did those awkward flirting lines towards Ennoshita actually mean something? He buried his head in his pillow for the umpteenth time this evening. He heard his phone vibrate somewhere in his room. With a groan he stood up to look for the machine that disturbed his wallowing in uncertainty. 

1 incoming text from Tanaka Ryuunosuke

He had never unlocked his phone this fast before. He felt even more scared now. 

"Ennoshita Chikara"

That was it, his name were the only words in the message. Well that was confusing. After a couple of seconds his phone started vibrating again. 

"I read your letter"

Another vibration. 

"Wow"

And another vibration. 

"I'm almost @ your house"

Ennoshita jumped up from his bed right away. Almost at his house? Here?? When he got home from school he had dressed himself in something more comfortable, a shirt and sweatpants. He was definitely not presentable right now, especially not when his crush rings the doorbell right now. He rushes to the front door while getting strange looks from his parents. He opens the door and sees Tanaka hunched over panting for air. Did he run all the way over here? When he finally seemed to have regained his oxygen he looked straight at Ennoshita. 

"Good, you're still awake. Can I... come in? "

"Sure, let's go to my room." 

Ennoshita guided them to his room. His hands felt sweaty and it wouldn't surprise him if Tanaka could hear his heartbeat over there. They both sat down on Ennoshita's bed with a bit of space between them. Ennoshita was far too afraid to look at Tanaka so he just stared at his desk. He could hear Tanaka fumbling with his hands and opening and closing his mouth before taking a deep breath. 

"Okaay... So... I ehh... "

This was not going to well was it? Ennoshita was still too afraid to say something but he slowly moved his eyes towards Tanaka. His cheeks were completely red and so were his ears. It seems Ennoshita isn't the only one really nervous and embarrassed here. 

"I read your letter... Do you really... feel about me that way? "

They made eye contact for a second before both of them turned their head away. 

"Well yeah... Otherwise I wouldn't have written.... That." Ennoshita says vaguely. 

His face felt like it was on fire now. He had no idea how he was going to survive this conversation. 

"But you're so much more amazing than me. You're so smart and so good at receiving and you're always there for the rest of the team even though you're not a starting player. Which I'm sure you'll be next year because you're amazing, Chikara. "

Hearing his first name made things even worse for Ennoshita, he was sweating bullets now and his heart was beating way too fast. He looked up at Tanaka again, who suddenly had scooted closer to him. 

"I ehh... I like you too, Chikara. A lot. Like, I've been looking at you and thinking about you for the last year. I just never thought you would see me that way and I really admire your courage for writing that letter. "

Ennoshita felt Tanaka's warm and sweaty hand sliding on top of his. They made eye contact again and this time Ennoshita didn't look away. They slowly moved towards each other until their lips softly met and while Tanaka closed his eyes Ennoshita wrapped his hands around Tanaka's neck and pushed harder against the soft lips. He managed to force his tongue inside which elicited a sensual moan from Tanaka. Ennoshita finally closed his eyes as well and they continued to explore each other's mouths until they were out of breath. 

They both opened their eyes and looked at each other, their love shining in their eyes. 

"I like you so much... Ryuu. "

"Oh before I forget, Chikara" He put the emphasis on his name, "Of course I want to go on a date with you." 

\--  
21:30 Sis "Ryuu where are you? You're supposed to be home by now right?" 

21:40 Sis "If you're not home before 10 I'm calling all your friends!" 

21:48 Sis "If you've scored a girlfriend or something at least tell me before disappearing" 

21:54 Me "Oh hey sis" 

21:54 Sis "WHAT OH HEY SIS?! After you disappeared for hours!?" 

21:55 Me "Well... I did kind of score someone and I think I'm sleeping over?"

21:56 Sis "WHAT, WHEN WHERE WHO? Details, right now!" 

21:57 Me "Tomorrow? Kinda busy right now ;)" 

21:58 Sis "ALRIGHT BUT I'M CALLING YUU RIGHT NOW"


End file.
